1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable sense lamp, and more particularly to an adjustable sense lamp which comprises a bowl-shaped seat to connect with a power supply device and a lamp base having a light source, a sensor, a wire control panel and a power wire extending rearward. The sense lamp can be pulled upward and downward and turned to a desired angle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional bulb, lamp or illumination device uses a wiring line to connect a wall-mounted switch or a remote-controlled device to control the light source. For convenience and safety, various sense devices are developed. For example, an external sensor is connected in series to the middle of the power source of the illumination device. This way causes an inconvenience of installation and wire arrangement and occupies a space.
Recently, an improved sensor is coupled with the base of the illumination device. The advantage is that there is no need to add an additional circuit. The sense illumination device can be separately installed at a desired position, such as the exit of a stairway, a corner, or the like. The sense illumination device can be plugged in a power socket, without depending on a fixed and wall-mounted lamp or a ceiling light.
However, the base of the sense illumination device is limited to the position of the wall-mounted power socket so the sense direction of the sense illumination device is limited to the front of the wall-mounted power socket to influence the working range of the sensor. The sense illumination cannot be adapted for a special surrounding, angle or location, not having an expected exact sense effect.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.